A Dream and a Distraction
by GreysFinaticLe
Summary: Callie Torres, is Maryland's Lacrosse Team's new super star. But will a certain blonde haired blue eyed trainer be too much of a distraction for her? CALZONA


**This story is 100% AU. A little bit about myself: I am a long time reader of Grey's Anatomy fanfiction, but I myself have never had the guts to actually give it a shot and try writing a story of my own. Until now. My life can be a tad crazy at times with school, work, and attempting to have a social life. With that said though my goal will be to update as much as possible and keep you readers happy.**

** NONE OF THE CHARACTERS USED ARE MINE ALL CREDIT GOES **

** TO THE O' GREAT AND POWERFUL SHONDA RHYMES AND ABC.**

Today was finally the day for Callie Torres. After spending years and years of training, practicing, and pushing herself almost to breaking point. Callie had finally made it, today was her first practice with the University of Maryland's Women's Lacrosse team. Callie was offered a full ride scholarship her junior year of high school and was expected to do big and great things for Maryland's team this upcoming season. Maryland was the best of the best, with 12 National titles under their belt, they were expected to win it all again this year.

Stepping onto the field, Callie felt a rush of excitement flow through every part of her body. She was the first one to arrive, wanting to take it all in before the rest of the team arrived. Callie looked up with her eyes closed, sun beaming down on her face and breathed in the scent of a freshly painted turf field and smiled to herself. 'A beautiful day to play lacrosse she thought to herself.' She wasn't nervous, no more like jittery she felt like a kid on Christmas this has been her dream for as long as she could remember. She walked out to the center of the field and laid down on her back to just soak it all it. She didn't realize how long she was actually laying out until "TORRES! STOP SLEEPING ON THE JOB, GET YOUR ASS OVER HER AND START WARMING UP!" Senior and captain of the team this year, Addison Montgomery shouted across the field to her. "Shit" Callie mumbled to herself and quickly jumped up from her current spot and ran over to where the rest of the team was gathered around. Although this was the team's first official practice of the spring season, Callie had met her team numerous times and through many off season events. The team spends so much time together even on the off season, she has found that the team is quickly becoming her second family in no time. They worked out together, played together, studied for classes together, and of course went out and got completely trashed together.

Practice began with the captains leading stretching. The captains were Addison an excellent midfield that led the team last year in assists and goals and Miranda Bailey, a junior goalie also known to the team as "brick" as in a brick wall, nothing gets passed Bailey in the net. Callie took her time with her stretching every muscle of her body, from her toned tanned calves to her firm strong, muscular arms. The team had just finished their stretching when they heard the almost thunderous whistle from their coach Richard Webber, he was a friendly man but on the field there were no fun and games, he took the game very seriously and expected nothing less than the same attitude of his players. Callie jogged over to her team issued duffle bag as the rest of the team did as well to start putting on their equipment; goggles, mouth guards, and getting their stick. Though Webber halted their almost robotic movements from habit. "No need for your gear today ladies, today is the first day week of hell week. Nothing but running, running, running, to get you girls in shape for this season. This is when it counts ladies! Work your hardest it will only benefit yourself in the long run." Callie not very much surprised by Webber's action they didn't have their first scrimmage until two weeks and lacrosse is a fast paced game you need a strong endurance to run up and down the field all game which is exactly what Callie was required to do as a midfielder. They began with a timed 3 mile run, Callie was ready she made it a habit to go to the gym every morning before classes so she was prepared for the season. On the third mile she really got a feel for the team there were some wicked fast girls on the team who managed to not slow down at all and their were weaker runners who lagged behind yet still managed to not fall too behind from the rest of the team. Callie was right in the middle with April, a very sweet yet sometimes too chatty girl. Callie on the last leg of the run and was not too interested in April's pigs names back home, she was sweating from the hot sun and trying to not let her pace falter, she need to impress Webber and live up to her supposed greatness - she pushed herself harder than she ever had and just kept on running until she couldn't any loner.

Callie Torres had NEVER felt more physically drained than she did right now. She needed about a three day nap and ice, oh god how she needed ice for her tired aching muscles. Throughout their two hour practice, after their run Webber proceeded to make them do full field sprints, short distance sprints, sprints, sprints and more sprints. Callie was dead, of course she trained for her high school and club teams and considered herself to be in pretty good shape, but she had never experienced a conditioning day like Coach Webbers, she was in for a long season.

She slowly but surely limped her way down to the trainers room, where she remembered its location from her orientation. She managed to hop on one of the few open tables, it appeared all the trainers were busy at the moment so Callie got lost in her own thoughts as she began massaging her own sore muscles. She was distracted until her head snapped up as she hear the most melodic laugh coming from somewhere nearby "Hahaha, okay Ryan just remember heat that shoulder before practice and make your way over here after practice to ice and wrap it up." A beautiful blonde with a thrown up curly ponytail spoke, Callie felt drawn towards this woman for some reason she couldn't put her finger on. Callie watched her movements as she walked away from the athlete and made some notes on her pink clip board, and were those butterflies? She hadn't realized she was staring until the blonde turned around and their eyes made contact, Callie was a goner. She actually felt like this blonde was moving in slow motion, her piercing blue eyes were the most memorizing thing she had ever seen, she was so lost in the woman's eyes it took her a while to notice the blonde was actually making her way over to Callie's bed.

"I don't believe we've met before, I'm Arizona Robbins a certified trainer although I am kind of an understudy to that guy over there, Derek Sheppard." she said and finished with a gigantic smile. When Callie saw those dimples pop she almost felt dizzy. "Uhh.. Oh I'm Callie Torres, nice to meet you" she smiled and stuck out her hand to shake Arizona's and electricity shot through her very core, she pulled her hand away as if it had been burned. "Wow. So I finally ,meet this _Calliope_ Torres, the talk of the athletic department, Maryland's most promising freshman athlete." Callie cringed at her full name and turned a dark crimson shade at Arizona's words. 'Dang, what power does this woman have over me, snap out of it Cal' she thought to herself. Callie shrugged "I don't know about all that but I do enjoy the stroke to my ego quite a bit. Anymore compliments you've got for me?" Callie joked and decided to boldly through in a wink. Arizona raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh, seemingly embarrassed, she covered her smile as Callie proceeded to stare at her with her soulful brown eyes. "So, Miss Torres, what can I do for you today?" Arizona was glad she managed to get words out under Callie's stare and comforting smile. " Well I just began this so called 'hell week' of conditioning, and I don't think I'll be able to walk for the next few days with how sore my legs are." 'I bet I could do a few things to you that could handicap you for a few more days' Arizona thought to herself but quickly shook those thoughts out of her mind for the time being. "Ah, hell week, I see about 85% of your team this week so don't feel down or anything. There's not to much we can do for soreness besides icing after, I could give you a few extra stretches to do before practice. Is there one place in particular that bothers you more so than the rest of your body?" Arizona took on a more professional approach. "My left calf was cramping up while running and I guess I would say that hurts the most." Callie stated in all honesty. "Hm. I see okay, scoot back" she says and lifts Callie's legs up on the bed so they no longer hang over the edge. Arizona takes Callie's left calf into her hand and starts to need the sore muscle going down and up. She couldn't help but notice the smoothness of Callie's legs and how bronze her tan legs were compared to Arizona's pale hands. Callie meanwhile was attempting to stifle a moan that was building up inside of her, Arizona's hands on her felt so good, so right. The massage was maybe lasting a little longer than usual but neither person involved were complaining, Arizona's hands sometimes managed to go a tad further up Callie's leg than just her calf muscle. Their warm, passionate bubble surrounding them was popped when Derek Sheppard yelled for Arizona from the other side of the room "AZ, Could you get started with the concussion baseline tests for the soccer team?" "Oh, Yeah of course give me five minutes!" Arizona looked up and made contact with those brown eyes she couldn't seem to get enough of. "I'll be right back, let me go get you an ice wrap" she said while beginning to walk towards the ice machine. Callie couldn't help but follow Arizona's perky backside in her tight grey leggings, her body started to heat up thing about how could it might look without the pants. 'Whoaaa, Callie calm down you barely know this chick' she mentally scolded herself, though when Arizona made her way back over Callie realized she definitely wanted to know this woman. "Alright rockstar, this is for you and I also printed out some stretches you might want to consider doing before your practices from now on. Put the ice directly on your legs for twenty minutes and come back after every practice to ice again until your not feeling the pain anymore." She spoke seriously and with a giant smile. "And if I don't follow these rules what happens?" Callie joked back. "Callie! I'm serious it's important and yes I will find me and let me just tell you now, you seriously don't want to mess with me." Arizona joked back with a wink. "Haha, okay now that I know I'll be sure to follow all your rules, thank you very much Ms. Robbins." "Don't you dare call me that ever again, call me Arizona. Now get out of here kid I have things to do, people to see." Callie laughed and started walking out the door but turned around and locked eyes with those perfect blue ones one last time and gave her one of her biggest, best megawatt smiles "Goodbye Arizona" and with that walked out the door. Arizona just about melted on the spot, she may be in trouble with this one, Callie Torres.

Callie walked away with a smile still on her face, she was so drawn to this Arizona Robbins. Arizona had been flirting back right? Callie had never really dated anyone, she never had the time to with her lacrosse and school work she had enough on her plate. Although, she did seem to understand she wasn't only attracted to men she had developed a few crushes as well as fantasies about women yet never acted on them. Her only sexual experience was with her best friend Mark, they were both drunk and thought they should both just get it out of the way. But this Arizona was something else, Callie headed back to the dorms for student athletes with only one thing on her mind, how in the world could she get closer to Arizona Robbins.

-**Alright, I wanted to just sort of introduce the story and Callie's background. This story won't always be all lacrosse all the time. So let me know what you all think!**

**Sincerely,**

**I'm oh so very new at this. Don't hate me**


End file.
